


Trust the Fall

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Trust the Fall

Dating Pavel has been surprisingly easy. No one saw it coming, least of all themselves, but they click in an unexpected way. There hasn't been any teenaged angst involved -- and if Jim were to confess that he might have expected some, Pavel would surely be offended, given his intellect and general tendency to be cool under pressure. No -- it's been a very adult relationship thus far, casual and easygoing. And it's about to get even more adult, Jim thinks when he finds the box in Pavel's closet. 

He really wasn't snooping on purpose. It was just that he'd come directly from a shift, and he thought he'd hang his uniform shirt up somewhere, so that he could relax in his blacks. But a bit of leather poking out of a shoebox had caught his eye, and now he's holding the box in his hands, looking down into it. The leather was one of a pair of wide brown cuffs, the insides padded, the outsides adorned with metal D-rings. There's a pair of larger restraints, too -- ankle restraints, Jim guesses -- and a length of soft white rope, and another length of leather Jim can only guess at the use of, which makes him shiver. There's a beautiful glass dildo, with ridges and ribbons of blue and purple color running up its length, and also a thicker black plug, and a purple one with an on/off switch. And there's a wicked-looking metal cage in a familiar shape, which is as far as Jim gets before Pavel speaks up.

"See anything you like?"

He jumps, nearly drops the box, and then turns, taking a moment before he can get his usual sexy, smirky grin on his face. Yeah, this has him rattled, just a bit. "You like this kind of thing? Being tied up?"

Pavel raises his eyebrows. "I do not like being tied up, no." He takes a step closer, takes the box from Jim's hands. Jim frowns.

"Then why do you have all this stuff?"

Pavel's expression is perfectly calm. "I do not like being tied up," he repeats. It's another minute before Jim gets it.

"Oh."

"Do you?"

Jim's eyes go wide, and he stutters. "I -- I don't know."

"Then this box is irrelevant to our rleationship," Pavel says simply, turning to put it back on the shelf.

"No... wait," Jim interjects, laying a hand on Pavel's shoulder. "Wait." 

Pavel turns back, expectantly. 

"I think... I want to try," Jim admits, his breath catching in his throat. There are so many things this could uncover, so many reasons to make sure that he's damn well _sure_ he trusts Pavel before going there, but somehow he does, instinctively. He doesn't have to be with him for a year. He doesn't have to say "I love you." He trusts Pavel.

"I will never do more than you are ready for," Pavel promises, in a tone that suggests he's done this before. He shifts the box to rest along one arm and reaches up, touching the side of Jim's face, caressing gently with his thumb. "If you have a negative reaction at any point, and want to stop, you will use a word. Use... Narada," he suggests. "If you say this word, I will stop everything I am doing and find out what is wrong. I will take care of you. There will be no recrimination, and using this word will not damage our relationship." He says everything so simply, so sure. Jim's never really been spoken to in this way, and suddenly he _needs_ it.

"Okay," Jim agrees, his voice rough. "Please."

Pavel smiles, as if Jim has just given him the solution to a physics problem he's been working on for weeks, and gestures to the bedroom. "After you."

A little shakily, Jim proceeds, stopping at the bed and turning around. "What do I...?"

"Strip first," Pavel replies, putting the box down on the dresser and leaning against the wall, crossing one leg over the other at the ankle and crossing his arms at his chest. Pavel almost never looks commanding, but it sure as hell works on him here. Always suspect the quiet ones, Jim thinks to himself as he lifts the black shirt over his head, slinging it on a chair. Then it's the boots and socks, finally his pants and his underwear. It's hard not to fidget, standing naked in the middle of the room like a centerpiece when Pavel's dressed."Lace your hands behind your back," Pavel orders. "Spread your feet slightly, then lower yourself slowly to your knees and sit on your heels."

Jim blushes at the unambiguous instructions, but he does as he's told. When he's kneeling, Pavel circles him slowly, a hand sifting through his hair and giving it a ruffle. "Tell me what you like most in bed. There is only honesty here, and no judgement."

"I... don't know," Jim says quietly. "I don't know, it's been... I haven't liked a lot."

"Tell me about the sexual experiences you've had with men," Pavel says evenly, again just stroking Jim's cheek with his thumb. He closes his eyes. 

"I've... a few guys have sucked me off. I've made out with a few guys... before you. I, um... I've been fucked."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"It was rough," Jim admits. "Casual. Not a lot of prep. _Hard_."

"Did you want it hard?"

"Yes," Jim whispers. 

"Do you have any experience with restraint? A partner holding your wrists, for example? Asking you not to come until he or she is ready?"

"I... not really. The wrists. Once or twice."

"And how does that idea make you feel? Good, bad? Neutral?"

"I think..." Jim considers, biting his lip. "I want it. And I'm afraid of it."

Pavel kneels down, then, face-to-face with Jim, and grabs the back of his head. The kiss is hard, demanding, but as soon as Jim relaxes, opens up, it becomes tender. Pavel holds his head and kisses him until he's breathless and needy, and then he stands back up. "I'll have you on the bed. On your back, with your arms extended above your head. Together, not apart."

Jim does as he's told, stretching his arms up, and Pavel buckles each wrist into a cuff, attaching them to the headboard with a short length of chain. They feel good, he decides when he tugs gently to get a feel for them. Secure, comfortable. Pavel settles between his legs, the box by Jim's hip. "I don't want to try anything painful just yet," Pavel says, meeting Jim's eyes directly as he opens a tube of lubricant. "I want you to relax and focus on enjoying the sensations moving through you. Feel the warmth in your body, feel how the blood moves to different parts." Jim wants to make a joke, about how all the blood is going one place right now, thanks, but he doesn't. He watches, breathing evenly and not speaking, as Pavel lubes his fingers, and then makes a soft sound when a fingertip circles his hole. "Breathe in deeply for me. That's it. And out." As Jim exhales, Pavel pushes the finger in. There's no pain, it's just... a finger in his ass. Jim almost laughs.

"How does that feel?"

"Good," Jim replies, smiling at Pavel. "Good."

Pavel smiles back. "Good," he echoes, wiggling the finger around gently. The treatment is slow and methodical, one finger at a time until there are three in Jim's ass and Jim's about to start begging to get fucked."Pavel..."

"Sir," Pavel corrects, gently. If the blood wasn't all in his dick _already_...

"Sir," Jim whispers. 

"Breathe in," Pavel murmurs again, lifting the glass dildo from the box. Jim's breath stutters around a thump of his heartbeat. "And out. In..." Jim watches him lube the dildo, his dick twitching. "...and out." It's on the third exhale that the tip slides in. He expects it to feel cold, and it does, but it's not terrible. As Pavel twists it in, oh so slowly, the glass gradually warms to his body temperature. And what's more, those ridges feel _amazing._ He breathes heavily, staring at Pavel, trying to open further. "Easy," Pavel murmurs, laying a hand on his inner thigh. "Easy, boy. Here is the rest." Jim closes his eyes and feels the heavy length breach him. He's never been more turned on by a fucking in his life, and Pavel's dick's not even in him yet. 

The glass twists slowly out, slowly in. Pavel murmurs little reassurances against Jim's knee, reaches up and tweaks his nipples at random intervals. Jim feels thoroughly _possessed_, and he's not fighting it. When Pavel finally fucks him, it's rough and brutal, but Pavel cradles him with a hand under Jim's lower back and another stroking his hair, and he never wants to be taken again without being held like this. A few tears prick at his eyes, and a lump rises in his throat. 

"Beautiful boy," Pavel whispers. "My beautiful James." He strokes Jim's hair, and they kiss, and when he comes it's not with a twinge of regret or disappointment. He's _fulfilled_, and he's not sure he'll ever find an appropriate way to express his gratitude. It almost doesn't matter. Pavel, with his sweet smile and his arms tight around the captain, seems to know.


End file.
